SCU Chronicles
by BMG Studios
Summary: A collection of Spectrum Cinematic Universe stories that I think are too short to have an entire fic to themselves. Each film will serve as a chapter of this one fic.
1. The Illusionist

Garrett Travers was born to two magicians and was raised in a circus until he was 7 years old. His family were poor but they lived a happy life. One day, forced to make ends meat, Garrett's parents stole money from the public. However, they were eventually found out and they were forced to flee. As the cops were chasing them and wanting to keep their son safe, Garrett's parents hid him in an abandoned shed in the middle of nowhere. As they were about to leave and draw the police away, the latter shot at the former's car causing it to blow up and kill them both.

Garrett sees this happen and immediately runs out in tears until he trips and falls to the ground. The cops surround him and menacingly beat him to a pulp for being the son of criminals. After they finished wailing on him, they left him to die.

Garrett was completely traumatized from the experience as he continues crying over losing everything he had ever known. He became nihilistic, violent, and suicidal after this events.

Few days later, he made it to the city where he ended up running around naked and stabbing cops, wanting revenge for his parent's death. They deemed him insane and sent him to a mental institution where he would spend the next ten years enduring mental and physical torture from the employees over there.

As the ten years went by, Garrett got into a fight with one of the patients until it was broken up by Aaron Utherson, one of the psychiatrists, who takes him to his room and asks him about a medallion he had in his storage. Garrett says that it was his father's. Aaron explains that it is The Medallion of Tarruk, one of the most sacred and powerful artifacts in ancient times. He tells him that his real name is Auron, a sorcerer from a millenium ago who travelled to the future to find the Medallion.

Garrett at first doesn't believe him until Auron displays some magic with him. Auron says the Medallion will only work for one who is worthy of its power and that it chose Garrett. Auron asks Garrett to train with him as his apprentice, but he refuses. Auron eventually finds a way to persuade Garrett to go through with the training and to become a superhero in the process.

Somewhere in a Dark Realm, a strange man with a green face, long black hair, and wearing a black robe looks into a magic orb with the face of the Illusionist in it. This creep was named Ragnarok.

Auron and Ragnarok were raised together along with their other pupils by their master. As they got older, they became the top students. However, Ragnarok was content on becoming the strongest sorcerer and wielding the Medallion of Tarruk, but their master saw darkness in his heart and refused, as the Medallion didn't react to him being its chosen wielder. Ragnarok, believing his master and pupils have neglected him and held him back, murders them all, including his master. Auron is the only one that remained and after a long battle, he manage to defeat Ragnarok by banishing him to the Dark Realm and sending the Medallion through a time portal he conjured and followed it, but only to lose it later on. Auron became a psychiatrist in the late 20th century under the guise of Aaron Utherson and waited for the day when the Medallion and its chosen wielder will arrive. Auron has secretly been in distraught due to the fact that the sorcerers are now extinct due to the genocide that Ragnarok unleashed and being the last sorcerer.

In a deep and hallo voice, Ragnarok yelled, "I feel rather insulted by this boys trick, I'm the greatest wizard in history!" he noticed something around Illusionist's neck, "IMPOSABLE! The Midallion of Tarruk! This time it will be mine, and Auron will not stop me!"

Back on Earth, Garrett and Auron we're in their home, discussing the responsibilities of being a hero.

"Those dimwitted cops are still treating me like garbage just for helping people." Garrett said.

"Garrett, I told you, you weren't helping people, you were using your powers for your own benefits." Auron told him

"No, you told me to use my powers the way I know how." Garrett responded, "After meeting you six months ago at that nut house I was in for ten years, I'm still reeling from the fact that you are a sorcerer."

"There are many mythological things in this world that you probably wouldn't believe until you see it with your own eyes." Auron said.

"Oh, you mean like how 2 months ago, I fought against Solarus and he almost roasted me alive until you rescued me from certain death?" Garrett argued.

"I'm just trying to make sure you learn about responsibility and to keep you safe like a fath-" Auron explained.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Garrett cut him off.

"I get it, Garrett." Auron followed, "You're still grieving over the loss of your parents. But if you don't let me help you..."

"Who the hell cares about me?!" Garrett asked furiously.

"Have you given up on life, Garrett?" Auron asked.

"...I guess I have." he answered.

There was a trouble alert on TV, showing Ragnarok throwing fireballs all over town.

"He found me," Auron said, "I don't know how but he found me!"

"What, do you know this guy or something?" Garrett asked.

"Ragnarok..." Auron answered, "a former friend that went rogue and killed my master. You need to stay out of this Garrett, he's bad news."

"Why?" Garrett resented, "I wanna help."

"Just stay here, I promise I'll be back." Auron told him before leaving.

Garrett noticed his mask and knew Auron couldn't face Ragnarok on his own. He grabbed his mask and went after him.

Somewhere in the city:

"Auron, I know you're out here, show yourself!" Ragnarok demanded as he threw more fireballs.

Auron appeared out of a portal. "Very well then, Ragnarok, or should I call you 'The Sage'."

"It's been a long time, hasn't it wizard trash." Ragnarok said.

"It has, traitor." Auron responded, "Ever since you betrayed our master and fellow students for the medallion."

"Yes," Ragnarok added, "The medallion that rightfully belongs to me. The power to change all of reality and manipulate it with magical properties. I have been waiting in the darkest dimension for the medallion's abilities to awaken. NOW GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL DESTROY THIS LAND THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH!"

"I can't do that, the medallion has already chosen its wielder." Auron explained, "Besides, Master told many times why it wouldn't go to you, you know that! That wielder is my apprentice, Garrett."

Garrett came out of a portal wearing a top hat, an opera mask, a red bowtie, a white shirt, a black cape, and the medallion. "Is it true?" he asked.

"Garrett, what are you doing here?" Auron asked.

"I came to help you!" Garrett answered.

"That figures." Auron responded, "I had a feeling you wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, what can you do?" he sarcastically stated.

"EYE OF MADUSA!" Ragnarok shot a powerful blast at Auron, impaling him through the stomach.

"AURON!" Garrett called out.

"Garrett, I'm sorry but I'm finished." Auron said, dying, "Promise me that you will use your abilities for good and never stop smiling."

"I promise..." Garrett responded with tears flowing down his face.

Auron vanished into thin air.

"Finally, that idiot is gone." Ragnarok laughed, "Did he seriously believe that a child is worthy of that ancient power?"

Garrett was getting more angry as Ragnarok continued talking crap about Auron, "...and that he let his apprentice and the medallion in danger. Now give it to me, and I will let you live to become my servent."

"GO TO HELL!" Garrett yelled. "Let's end this!"

"I agree," Ragnarok replied, "but I think I have an idea to make this more...how should I say this...Interesting." Ragnarok raised his arms in the air, "DARK DOME!"

A portion of downtown Montreal was sealed in a black and blue dome, "I won't ask you again. Give. Me. THE MEDALLION!" Ragnarok demanded.

"You'll have to kill me to get it!" Garrett told him, "BAT SWARM!"

A bunch of bats appeared and started picking at Ragnarok.

Ragnarok countered Garrett's attack, leaving him to fall to his knees.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Is this the best that Auron's student can do? You're so weak! No wonder Auron got killed, especially with those last words he told you. I'll be taking that medallion now, boy!"

Garrett held on to the medallion and remembered what he promise Auron before his death, _"Promise me that you will use your abilities for good and never stop smiling."_ He began laughing maniacally as two giant hands appeared on Ragnarok's left and right sides.

"What is this?!" Ragnarok asked.

Illusionist: "Hey readers, Illusionist here to bring you the show, or in this case the Fic of a lifetime!"

BMG Studios: "Uh, what are you doing?"

Illusionist: "Breaking the forth wall, just like in the movie. It's kinda my thing."

BMG Studios: "Look buddy, I'm telling the story here! Do you have any Idea how hard it is to break the forth wall in a Fan Fiction?!"

Illusionist: "No, and I honestly don't care, just keep writing and narrating while I take care of the forth wall breaking."

BMG Studios: "*groan* Fine, Deadpool wanabe."

Illusionist: "I heard that! Whatever, getting back to this fight. First off, Has anyone seen Penguins of Madagascar? If not, spoiler alert!"

Garrett started dancing, "One hit to the left," the left hand kicked Ragnarok with one of its fingers, "One hit to the right." the right hand did the same again. "One hit this time!" Both hands did it then.

"Be serious you wizard trash!" Ragnarok demanded as both giant hands grabbed him, "Unless you give me the medallion, I will destroy everything you love!"

"Destroy everything you love, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, This guys hilarious!"

"Stop mocking me!" Ragnarok growled.

Illusionist: "Oh my God! Has anyone seen Batman Beyond? If so, here's something you might recognize. MIRROR MASK!"

A giant replica of The Illusionist's mask appeared above his head.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Ragnarok asked.

Illusionist: "Should I tell him?"

BMG Studios: "Please do, I don't have all day."

Illusionist: "Okay, I'll tell him, Mr. Writer guy."

"I'm The Illusionist!" Garrett told him with a big smile on his face.

The mask shot a yellow laser at Ragnarok and disintegrated him. The dark dome disappeared shortly after.

"Well, that takes care of that crazy wizard." Garrett said as he wiped his hands, but the sound of police sirens was in the air. Two cops approached him, "Well, if it isn't the big strong mighty manly men!"

"Hands in the air you freak!" One of the officers demanded.

"You serious?" Garrett asked.

"Who are you?" The other officer asked.

"Lara Croft." Garrett answered. "Just kidding. Cops are such dumb people."

"Freeze!" The cops both said as they shot Garrett, who was still laughing in pain. "Great, another weirdo."

"There seems to be more and more of these freaks everyday." One cop said.

"Lets just arrest this lunatic." the other followed, "I heard someone was gonna recruit this guy, But I forget his name."

"You mean Halem? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Illusionist: "For those of you who don't know, Halem is a vigilante like me, but unlike me, he can produce electricity, just like another guy that I'm gonna meet in the future. I know, pretty shocking coincidence right!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BMG Studios: "Enough with the jokes, I need to move on to the next story! So can you finish up already!?"

Illusionist: "Okay, sorry. He stars along with me in a superhero film on YouTube called "Galactic Justice" where we fight against a crazy alien. Crazier than I am that is, HAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" one cop asked.

"It's just that you cops are so much fun." Garrett answered, "I believe we were meant to do this for eternity, HAHAHAHAHA! As a great man once said, "Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push" HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Grab his arm." the other cop told the other. "Your coming with us sir!"

Illusionist: "And there you have it folks, my life story. If you want to see more of lil'old me, go to Spectrum Productions YouTube page, or check out some of BMG Studios other fanfics. This has been your friend The Illusionist, and Goodnight!"

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Elec-teen: The Hero Guardian

It's been a year since Dark Red invaded the Earth for the blue core, and since then the heroes have agreed to go their separate ways until the world is in danger once again. Of course, they all did their own thing, but some had more significance than others. One peaceful day, a teenager is on his way to school. That teenager is non other that Jacob Dunn aka Elec-teen. He had Brown hair and wore glasses. He also wore a black hoodie over a blue FNAF shirt, jeans, and a red-ish brown back pack. He was secretly being followed by a man in a green trench coat.

Suddenly, two thugs appeared and grabbed him. "Hey, what's your problem, man!?" Jacob asked, scared.

They pushed him against a wall, and one of them was holding a knife, "Empty those pockets, I wanna see how much money you got!"

"Hell no!" Jacob told them as he pushed them away, "You really don't want to mess with me!" He took his backpack off and threw it on the ground.

The thug with the knife ran towards Jacob and cut his arm, "You want a piece of me, boy!"

Jacob had a ball of electricity in his hand, with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell is that?!" The thug freaked out from seeing Jacob's hand, but it didn't stop him from charging into him. Jacob grabbed the thug and electrocuted him.

The other thug was really scared now, "Crap, It's one of those superhero freaks, I'm out!" he ran away in fear.

"That's right run away!" Jacob yelled at the running thug, "I told you not to mess with me! I better get to school fast." Jacob grabbed his backpack and ran as fast as he could to get to school on time. A drop of his blood still laid on the ground, and even it was electric. "Man, that hurt." Jacob said as he continued running.

The man in the green trench coat walked over to the scene of the fight and saw the thug's knife still on the ground. He took a jar out of his coat and used the knife to scoop up his blood.

Jacob was still on his way to school when he heard a familiar laugh, which came from The Illusionist, in civilians clothing."HAHAHAHAHAHA, Hello rookie!"

Jacob was surprised to see his team mentor in public, "Hi Illusionist...uh, I mean!?"

"Garrett, or Mr. Travers. Whichever works for you." Illusionist told him, "I'm here on my down time right now."

"How about Mr. Illusionist?" Jacob asked.

"Nah, that actually sounds pretty dumb now that I think about it." Illusionist answered, "Just call me Garrett. I'm here because I sense that your powers are increasing at an immense rate, and they are adapting to different situations." he put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"So does this mean I can use new powers?" Jacob asked as they continued walking.

"Of course." Garrett answered, "But you will have to try them out for yourself when the time comes. Preferably not in public, only when you NEED to use them."

"So that means I'm getting stron ger than you?!" Jacob asked excited.

"Heh, no no no no, definitely not." Garrett answered, "For now, I would say don't anything crazy or stupid while I'm gone, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, well, I have to go to school." Jacob said, "Peace!"

"See ya later, Alligator, HAHAHAHAHA!" Garrett chuckled.

Jacob turned around but Illusionist was gone. He then walked up the stairs and opened the front doors to his school.

Later, in a strange laboratory, a computer read:

 **Input Command: 31.0**

 **ID: 21345664 Todd, Nate**

 **Initiating Protocol 215/04**

 **Cloning of MetaHuman Life-Form**

The man in the green trench coat was sitting behind a control panel, and in front of him was a capsule. The A.I. stated: "Inserting blood of subject to cloning pod. Initiating cloning sequence. Approximate time until completion of gustation period: six hours."

The trench coated man identified as Nate Todd watched in awe at the production of his clone, "Phase one of my plan of revenge against the Dunn family is almost complete. But first, their son, Jacob."

Meanwhile, back at school, it was the end of the day. Jacob was at his locker, ready to go until his friend Michael showed up. He had brown hair and was wearing a red shirt. "Hey, what's going on JD?"

"Pretty good, Mike, how about you?" Jacob responded as they fist bumped.

"Doing fine," Michael answered, "prom's coming up, do you know who your going out with?"

"I have an idea of who." Jacob answered, "What about yours."

Michael didn't care, "I don't have to because I'm the DJ!"

"Lucky you." Jacob said, "I gotta go because I have to go study at Sally's house." Jacob started to blush, there even were sparks in his cheeks.

"OOH, your seeing Sally, interesting." Michael said in a naughty tone.

"Not like that!" Jacob resented.

"Just kidding bro," Michael said, "see ya next week."

"Back at ya." Jacob said as they went separate ways.

Six hours later, back at the lab:

"Gustation period complete." The A.I. said.

"Finally, he's ready." Nate said.

"Opening pod." The A.I. said. "Vital signs normal, high power level."

The pod opened, revealing a clone of Jacob wearing his Elec-teen costume, except it was black and it had a purple cape.

"Now go, my creation..." Nate demanded, "...Dark Elec-teen."

The clone teleported out of the lab.

Elsewhere, Jacob was sitting in a kitchen with a brunette girl named Sally. They were reading books about Canadian history. Jacob got a notification on his phone saying:

"SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING DOWNTOWN! COME QUICK!" it said on his phone, which had a picture of Sonic the Hedgehog as the background.

"Hey listen Sal, I gotta go." Jacob told her.

"Jacob, wait, we haven't finished yet." Sally said, "We still have to go over The War of 1812."

Jacob came up with an excuse, "It's an emergency from my mom."

Sally asked, "Are still gonna come to the museum?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Jacob promised.

"Cool, see ya." Sally told him.

Jacob proceeded out of Sally's house and headed into the city. He arrived in a long blue cape, a white shirt with long black sleeves and a electric orb symbol on the chest, green fingerless gloves, and long black pants. He was Elec-teen once again. He saw someone come out of a bush and rob a young lady, "Hey, my bag!" she said.

Elec-teen jumped in front of him with an electric ball in his hand, "Here, hold this."

He shocked the guy and made him fall over. He grabbed the bag and gave it back to the woman, "Thanks, Elec-teen."

"You're welcome ma'm." he responded as he walked away.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Illusionist told him as he came out of a portal in his hero costume.

"Whoa Illusionist, what are you doing here?" Elec-teen asked.

"I should of explained it to you better." Illusionist said, "I'm detecting some kind of...dark energy. It's almost like what I felt from Dark Red, but stronger than Lord Doomer."

"Oh, come on!" Elec-teen complained.

"Let's go, we need to hurry." Illusionist explained as he summoned another portal. " _Today, this is a battle that you'll have to fight by yourself._ "

Dark Elec-teen appeared in the middle of a field, searching for his prey.

Shortly afterwards, Elec-teen arrived to the field thanks to The Illusionist. He looked eye to eye at his evil doppelgänger.

"There you are." Dark Elec-teen said.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Elec-teen asked.

"Simple, I'm the better you." Dark Elec-teen answered, "Call me...Dark Elec-teen."

"Better me?" Elec-teen questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Dark Elec-teen jumped backwards into a battle stance, "I am YOU, fool!" he raised his arm and had purple lightning in his hand. Elec-teen did the same thing, but had blue lightning.

They charged into each other, arm to arm, until Dark Elec-teen punched his heroic version in the stomach.

Elec-teen tried to counter with rapid fire lightning balls, but they just kept bouncing off, "I'm a clone of you, made with a sample of your blood."

"Who made you!?" Elec-teen demanded an answer.

"Do you remember a certain person named Nate Todd?" Dark Elec-teen asked. "The man who lost his dignity because of YOUR parents! And now, I'm gonna make you loose your life"

"Oh my God!" Elec-teen realized, "Well, we'll see about that!" His arm started glowing electric yellow and charged into Dark Elec-teen.

Unfortunately, Dark Elec-teen was about to pull the same move on him, with his arm glowing purple. He was able to knock Elec-teen to the ground, and when he got back up, he punched him in the face. After that, he shot him with a lightning blast.

"So you've got some skill in you, but nothing can prepare you for this." Dark Elec-teen said, "DARK GOD MODE!" he became even stronger and threw rapid punches. He grabbed Elec-teen and slammed his body on the ground.

Elec-teen got back up and surrounded himself in lightning, making him stronger. He grabbed Dark Elec-teen and head butted him.

"I've had enough of this!" Dark Elec-teen yelled as he raised his arms up and summoned what looks like a spirit bomb. They both shot blasts at each other, but Elec-teen was able to get the upper hand and overpower Dark Elec-teen, destroying him in the process.

Elec-teen jumped for joy at his victory, and a few days later he took Sally to prom, only to be interrupted once again by and emergency. While Dark Elec-teen is dead, Nate Todd still remained, and one day they will cross paths.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. I-Acron: The Living Weapon

2 months after Galactic Justice defeated Lord Doomer and his minions, a scientist in the security cybernetic industry or "SCI" for short, has a plan for the future. It was this organization that gave Azure Striker his powers. This scientist Dr. Cornelius Storm is mainly focused on the safety of neighbourhoods and criminal-free streets through building cybernetic police enforcers that track down crooks or gangs that try to run the city of Montreal in their own hands.

Dr. Cornelius Storm first shows a clip of the building and wires of the "prototype" then he shows the prototype. When Dr. Storm turns on the "prototype" it is a success. He presents his development to the military. "Good afternoon gentlemen, and welcome to my presentation." he tells his audience.

"Just get on with it, Cornelius!" one of the commanders yelled.

"Alright then," Dr. Storm responded, "Show them what you can do I-Acron."

His "Prototype", I-Acron is a cyborg with a red and yellow helmet with blue eye pieces. He also had a black chest plate with a blue jet pack on his back. He had a silver left hand, and a drill for a right hand."

"As you wish," I-Acron answered, "My creator!"

I-Acron shot out blasts from the small cannon on his drill hand and began to fly with his jet pack.

"As you can see gentlemen, this robot was made with the same metal used on Azure Striker's suit." Dr. Storm explained.

"This isn't anything new, we've seen a freak like this battle those aliens." the other commander said.

"I'm telling you, this is completely different than Azure Striker." Dr. Storm tried to convince them.

"I think we are done here, Cornelius." The commander said, "Take this pile of scrap back where it came from!"

After the presentation, in the facility where I-Acron was built, a storm happens and lightning strikes a lightning rod connected to the computer where all the information is needed to keep the cyborg from malfunctioning. Instead of feeding the right information into hunting down and eliminating Azure Striker, who has gone into hiding, the computers upload the wrong information: that all humans are inferior and must be eliminated.

Soon after that happens the computer shuts down then I-Acron wakes up and starts it's killing spree. It attacks every security guard and starts to hack into the database which is in his creator's office. He begins hacking into it and gathering important information including security codes and maps of the facility and production line for future models of the cyborg.

Then he tries to start the production line but he doesn't have the correct access codes to it - only his creator has them in his usb. I-Acron uses his jetpack to head his home .

Meanwhile Dr. Cornelius Storm is sitting at home reading a book ignoring his phone, which is trying to warn him about the outbreak at the facility. He hears a loud thump in his backyard. He investigates the situation and looks all around for anything unusual but he sees nothing. After going back into the house he hears loud footsteps downstairs. Grabbing something to defend himself, he heads downstairs. As he reaches the landing of the stairs he sees a figure in the living room. He slowly goes down the stairs pointing an object at the figure in an attempt to defend himself as the figure slowly is revealed to be his creation.

"I-Acron? What are you doing in my house?!" Dr. Storm asked.

"Give me the access codes, Cornelius!" I-Acron demanded, "Or else!"

Out of fear and confusion, Dr. Storm runs out the door and gets on his bike. I-Acron slowly follows him back to an abandoned parking structure. The scientist is hiding behind a pillar hoping that the cyborg doesn't find him as he lands on one of the floors of the parking lot.

The cyborg scans all around him to locate where Dr. Cornelius Storm might be hiding. The scientist slips up by breathing in deep as the cyborg slowly turns its body to the sound that he heard and heads towards it ever so slightly. As Cornelius starts to slowly panic he finds he can't move a muscle. He hears the stomping stop and as Dr. Storm looks over to check to see if it's clear the cyborg appears at the corner of the pillar. The cyborg quickly grabs his throat then activates his jet-packs to fly to the facility. They crash through a roof and land in the production line room.

I-Acron throws Dr. Storm to the dashboard as the scientist panics. Dr. Storm is held by the cyborg with his drill arm stabbing into the scientist's arm. The scientist is forced to upload the access codes. The cyborg gets a reading of something coming from outside. As the cyborg plucks out his drill arm and investigates while shutting the door and locking it so the scientist wouldn't escape, a portal opens and a figure appears out of the portal. It is the Illusionist! The Illusionist sees the cyborg and quickly helps the scientist escape the clutches of the cyborg.

Illusionist: "Wow, I'm back already?"

BMG Studios: "Will you get out of here! We're getting to your second story next!"

Illusionist: "Fine."

As the cyborg sensors go off and he realizes it's a trick and runs to the production room. He opens the door and sees the scientist is gone but the Illusionist is still in the room. The cyborg scans the Illusionist and even though he detects a meta human (even though The Illusionist is actually a sorcerer), he's still sees the inferior intellect that he has. He starts to attack by charging at the Illusionist with the drill hand. As he goes for a jab, he sees it was all an "illusion"... his drill passes through empty space. The real Illusionist comes out on the right and kicks the cyborg who gets up and punches the Illusionist. The Illusionist just wipes himself off and yawns. He grabs the cyborg by using his magic and throws him to another part of the robotics facility which has more advanced models where he lies dazed.

Dr. Storm finds his laptop and uses it to shut down I-Acron's systems, but shortly after the cops come to arrest him for creating a deadly weapon. I-Acron's mind was quickly transferred to another computer and uploaded to the final model, to one day be a threat to the city.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. The Illusionist 2

Illusionist: "Oh, Hello everyone! I'm so exited that I get more than one chapter based on me, and to see all of your faces again! You can't see me doing it in this version, but right now I'm sitting near a fire place and reading a book. Why? Because I, or in this case the writer is about to tell the story about one of my most memorable adventures. But to do that, we have to go back in time, as we have been with the order of these chapters."

BMG Studios: "I'm not doing these chronologically!"

Illusionist: "Whatever. I mean it in context of the fact that time is an essential plot point for this story. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

We cut to The Illusionist coming out of a portal and in a field on August 14th, 1548. He is not alone, as he is assisted by his friend, The Vigilante, who wore nothing but a black morph suit.

"Well, we have arrived." Illusionist said.

"Why did you even bring me here?" Vigilante asked.

"Well, If you had just let me handle William Shakespeare at the signing, we wouldn't be in this mess now, would we?!"

"You weren't acting like yourself." The Vigilante told him

"Was I?" Illusionist asked.

"No, You were acting like a wild animal!" Vigilante explained, "I had to do something!"

The Illusionist cracked up, "That's funny."

"No, it isn't!" Vigilante said.

Illusionist: "I don't get how he doesn't think it's funny. The Vigilante calls himself a warrior, even though he didn't bother to help me or my friends stop Lord Doomer and his his army that day. The truth is...he's a complete maroon. HAHAHAHA!"

"You know I'm standing right here, right?" The Vigilante asked with his arms crossed, "And who are you even talking to!?"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to THEM." The Illusionist pointed in front of himself, but nobody was there.

"Who's them?" Vigilante asked.

"The readers." Illusionist said.

The Vigilante slapped him across the face.

"I love you too." Illusionist told him. Suddenly, they heard screaming.

"What was that?" Illusionist asked.

"Lets check it out." Vigilante said.

In a nearby village, there was a man with white hair, wearing a gold cape and a red hat grabbing a young lady with a red cloak and a blue dress. He pushed her to the ground and said, "I will ask one more time, WHERE'S THE LASS!?"

He was about to do something with the strange book in his hand, when The Illusionist appeared and casted a spell on him, which made him temporarily freeze but wore off quickly, "Who dares to defy me!?"

"That would be me, The Illusionist." he answered, "And my trust "sidekick", The Vigilante."

The strange man used his book to summon a minion with a staff, but The Vigilante pushed it away and fought it on his own. Unfortunately, he was shot multiple times by the blasts coming from the minion's staff and fell to the ground.

The man fired a beam out of his book, and The Illusionist shot a magic beam to protect himself. As he did so, he started having flashbacks to the deaths of Auron, Halem, Viktor, and Solarus respectively. He was able to overpower the book, but the man poked him in the head with his feather pen. He began to loose consciousness as he asked, "Who..are you?"

"I am The Scribe...and this is your final chapter." he answered.

Illusionist: "Don't listen to him folks, we have way more stories to cover. In fact, the next one is based on The Str-"

BMG Studios: "NO SPOILERS!"

Illusionist: "Fair enough. Back to the story."

The Illusionist and The Vigilante woke up and found themselves in a stone prison with the same young lady from earlier.

"Um, where are we?" Illusionist asked.

"No clue." Vigilante answered, "But maybe we should ask her."

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Been better." Illusionist answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cressida." she answered.

"Hi Cressida, I'm The Vigilante." he answered, "This idiot next to me is The Illusionist."

"You two aren't from around here, aren't you?" Cressida asked.

"Smart kid." Illusionist said.

"You idiot!" Vigilante said, "It's pretty obvious by our powers and appearance that we're from the future!"

"So did you guys come here to stop The Scribe?" Cressida asked.

"You mean that freak with the magic book?" Vigilante asked.

"Yes we did, since it would mean the end of our time if we don't stop him."

Illusionist:"Wait a second, I asked who he was earlier, how do I know that?"

BMG Studios: "Can I just keep telling this story or should I move on to the next story?!"

Illusionist: "Sorry, nitpicker."

"Alright you Idiot, use your magic to get us out of here." Vigilante told him.

"Okay Okay, Mr. bossy." Illusionist quoted.

"Wait!" Cressida interrupted, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Illusionist accepted.

The Illusionist casted a teleportation spell and appeared in a cave where The Scribe was hiding.

"Hello Shakespeare, we heard that you were looking for us." Illusionist said bluntly.

"You fools!" The Scribe summoned another minion to take care of them.

"This is getting old." Vigilante said as grabbed the minion's staff.

"Since he's busy, I'll write the two of you out of this world." The Scribe said as he opened his book which had fire coming out of it.

"ILLUSION SHEILD!" Illusionist yelled out. He was able to block the attack.

"Thanks for that." Cressida said.

"No problem." Illusionist responded as his hands started glowing, "Lets dance!"

The Vigilante yanked the staff from the minion and stabbed it through the chest, causing it to turn into a piece of paper. "What the hell? Illusionist, this guy was just a drawing!"

The Illusionist was distracted by The Vigilante calling his name, "What!?"

A magic wave pushed Illusionist away from the book and onto the ground.

Cressida stepped in and fired a magic beam at The Scribe.

The Vigilante stepped in and helped The Illusionist get up, "Good job, Illusionist. We got him."

"I didn't conjure up that spell." Illusionist told him.

"Then, who did?" Vigilante asked.

The two of them looked at Cressida with surprise. The Scribe opened up his book and yelled out, "SOUL CONTAINMENT!"

Cressida got sucked into his book and he flew away.

"Goddamn it!" Illusionist yelled as he punched a wall in the cave.

The Vigilante gabbed him and slapped him again, "Calm down!"

"I can't believe we failed." Illusionist said.

"Look, we'll find a way to beat him. I don't know how, but we will." Vigilante told him as he gave him back his tophat

"Maybe not how...but when." Illusionist said. He opened a portal in time and they walked in. When they came out, they were in the far future. The entire city looked like it came out of Mad Max: Fury Road.

"What happened?" Vigilante asked.

"That's a time paradox for ya." Illusionist answered, "We better find the Scribe, assuming he is here."

They proceeded through this post apocalyptic future, hoping to find their new friend, but they eventually passed out from dehydration. They both woke up in what looked like a camp.

"What's going on here?!" Illusionist asked. He saw someone approaching them, "Excuse me whatever your name is, can you tell us where we are?"

"And better yet, untie us?" Vigilante added.

"I found you guys passed out in the desert." The stranger explained. She had short blond hair, and wore a white cape, clothes and fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Vigilante asked.

"I'm the White Wolf." they answered, "I gave you and your friend what little water I had left. There's no food in this wasteland. Who are you two anyway?"

Suddenly, the Vigilante was missing, but the Illusionist was still tied up, "Where did your friend go?" White Wolf asked.

"I'm quite quick." Vigilante said behind White Wolf's back.

"You better not cross me like that again." White Wolf told him.

The Vigilante started fading away, "What's happening?!"

"I think I have an answer for that." Illusionist explained, "Since we failed to stop The Scribe, our original timeline no longer exists. So, you're being erased from existence. But, it's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal!?" Vigilante asked violently.

"Because I promised my old master that no matter what, I would always keep on smiling."

"Look, bad things happen. You just have to except it. So let go. Let. Go." Vigilante told him as he finally disappeared.

"That's...That's horrible." White Wolf said, "What are we gonna do now?"

"We have to stop The Scribe and fix the timeline." Illusionist said, "Can I count you in?"

"Well there is nothing better for me to do here, so I'm in." White Wolf answered.

Suddenly, The Scribe appeared out of a red light.

"What was that?" White Wolf asked.

"Oh crap, it's Shakespeare!" Illusionist said.

"Do not foursquare me!" The Scribe told him.

"What are you talking about?" White Wolf asked, "It was your doing that caused all this."

"That is just how time works." Illusionist explained, "Changing history, even just a tiny bit...will change everything."

The Scribe summoned another minion to take care of them. "This should be fun." White Wolf said.

"Oh hey, come on. Can't we just settle this over a pint?" Illusionist quoted, "No? Alright then, Come on!"

They were teleported back to the 16th century. "ILLUSION BARRIER!"

White Wolf jumped over and tackled the minion.

The Illusionist and The Scribe threw punches until Scribe shot a swarm of flies out of his book, "Is this really the best that The Illusionist can do? No wonder you couldn't save anyone. Say hi to the Vigilante for me."

The Illusionist had a Jack in the box in his hands and told the Scribe, "No, you say hello to Jack Nicholson!"

He wound it up completely, and out came a shot of Nicholson from 'The Shining', "HERE"S JOHNNY!"

White Wolf pushed him to the ground with her blue fire.

"Let's put an end to this story!" The Illusionist said as he opened up the book.

"AAAAAHHH, NOOOOOOOO!" The Scribe yelled as he got sucked into his own book.

"Time to bring you home, kid." he said as he opened the book again to free Cressida.

"What just happened?" Cressida asked.

"You were trapped in the book." White Wolf answered.

"Thank you so much for freeing me." Cressida said.

"No problem kid." Illusionist responded.

"Where's Vigilante?" Cressida asked.

The Vigilante reappeared into existence.

"Oh thank the maker, you're alive!" Illusionist said as he ran in for a hug.

"No hugs." Vigilante told and pushed him.

"Great to have you back." Cressida told him.

"Great to be back." Vigilante responded, " White Wolf, thanks for looking after this numbskull while I was gone."

"No problem, bro." White Wolf responded and gave the Vigilante a fist bump.

"Cressida, you displayed a special power that only sorcerers can do." Illusionist told her, "You have the potential to be a great sorcerer. What do ya say?"

"Yes!" She responded.

"Great, can we go back to our time period now?" Vigilante asked.

"Alrighty then." Illusionist responded as he opened a breech.

"Wait, Dark Red's army destroyed my time period." White Wolf explained.

"I think I have a plan for that." Illusionist supported.

"Do what you want, but leave me out of it." Vigilante demanded. "I have my own problems."

And so they returned to present day...

Illusionist: "Who doesn't love a happy ending? There will always be trouble in our lives, but as long as you have something to fight for, you will always find hope."

 **To Be Continued.**


	5. The Strike

**Disclaimer: This next story is based on a character created by my friend, Sandstorm - Books. For the past 3 years, he has been writing fanfic retellings of the My Little pony: Equestria Girls series, featuring Sonic the Hedgehog characters. The Strike was first introduced in said fanfics and if you want to know more about the character, go read Sandstorm's work.**

Jarod Taylor was born on the Earth at the center of the multiverse. He was the son of the world's first trillionaire, Dr. Harold Taylor. One day, he was struck by lightning while on a plane ride and went into a coma. He woke up on a prison camp island, where he would learn that he gained super speed. One day, he ended up on another Earth, as a baby with no memory of his past life, and was adopted by a speedster named Strafe. Once he grew back into a teenager, he somehow ended up in the world of MLP:EG with his friend Specter. On this Earth, he met the human versions of the Main 6, and surprisingly, Sonic the Hedgehog(in human form). Together, they saved their world many times and even saved the multiverse from his adoptive father. Recently, he had been regaining old memories after reuniting with old friends Dan and Ramona. After a recent encounter with a strange alien race, He traces its origins to the very Earth we've seen our heroes fight for.

Downtown Montreal was at peace, but traffic was terrible as usual. All of sudden, a breach opened in the middle of the highway, and out of it came a blazing blue streak. It ran across town until it stopped in front of an abandoned building. It was Jarod as his alter ego, The Strike. He had brown hair and was wearing goggles with gray lenses, black fingerless gloves, blue sweat pants, a blue sleeveless hoodie, and a red shirt with The Flash's lightning bolt logo on it.

"So this is the earth that those creatures originated from," Jarod examined, "It sure is peaceful around here, but I better focus on learning about those aliens."

Jarod heard a loud beeping noise coming from his pocket, it was an inner dimensional communicator, and he was getting a transmission from his adopted brother, Breeze.

"Strike, do you read me?" Breeze asked.

"Loud and clear, Breeze," Jarod answered, "I've arrived to the Earth from which those aliens came."

"Well I have an update for you," Breeze said, "According to the map to the Multiverse, you have arrived in Earth-SP. And those aliens are called, doominoids."

"Great, I better gather some information about this Earth," Jarod told him.

"Go for it," Breeze said as he ended the transmission.

Jarod reached into his pocket to put his communicator away, but he felt something else inside it. He took out object and it was...

"Wait, what the heck? A bottle of teal hair dye?!" Jarod questioned, "OOH, RARITY! Well, might as well make the best of it."

He ran into the nearest public bathroom and came out with only the front of his hair dyed, "I can definitely work with this."

He began running around the city, looking for a place that could possibly hold info about the dooominoids. He found a research facility on the other side of town, "This could be it."

Inside the facility, there were 3 guys working on computers. Jarod dashed to the other side of the room. The guys were all guards and they pulled guns out of their desks, "Hey you! Freeze!"

"Really?" Jarod asked, "You think I'm that slow?"

He ran and punched the guards unconscious, "People these days..."

There was a beeping noise coming from one of the computers, and Jarod went to investigate.

"Accessing metahuman database," said the computer.

"Metahuman database?" Jarod asked himself, "Wait, could this mean… there are heroes on this Earth?"

The computer showed files on both the new and old heroes.

"I need to find these guys before it's too late! They could be of great assistance," Jarod said as he ran fast out of the room. As he ran, he got a message from Breeze saying that there are doominoids on their Earth attacking.

"I better get back home before finding these heroes," Jarod said after reading Breeze's message. He ran back into the speed force and returned to his earth.

On Earth-1, three doominoids are reeking havoc around the park.

"We've got company!" one of the doominoids said.

Jarob ran quickly to the scene of the attack, "Halt!" demanded one of the doominoids.

Jarod skidded to a halt. He stared down the lead-doominoid, "Hello there… Commander Rager of the Doominoids."

The doominoid he was talking growled, "You know what I am?

"I sure do," Jarod answered, "It took some time for me to figure things out, especially with me recovering the rest of my memories, but I know where you come from. I know what Lord Doomer tried to do. And that was a mistake. And now here you are about to do the same thing."

Rager growled, "You've just made a mistake that will cost you dearly."

"Now… how about you tell me why you're here?" Jarod asked.

"We are looking for a crystal from our deceased planet. The location was here, but now we can't find it!" Rager responded.

Jarod chuckled, "Oh, that crystal. Yeah, I actually found it not too long ago and handed it to my brother."

One of the other doominoids growled, "You stole it from us! You rat!"

Rager snarled, "Where?! Is?! The?! Crystal?!"

"You want it? You'll have to beat the info out of me if you wanna find it!" Jarod said.

"Have it your way, boy! Destroy him!" Rager commanded.

The other two charged at Jarod, but they were too slow for him. He knocked both of them out easy and quickly with his super speed.

Rager growled as he pulled out a flaming dagger similar to that of Black Dragon, "Fine! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! And I'll gladly take the crystal from you by force!"

Jarod pulled out a blue lightsaber and was ready to duel with Rager, "Let's see you try!"

Jarod charged at Rager with his lightsaber. The two warriors swung their blades at the other, and both collided with a spark of fire and Speed Force energy. Both charged too much, an energy wave was released, pushing both Jarod and Rager back.

Rager groaned as he received a bruise on his shoulder, "You'll pay for that!"

Rager jumped in the air and launched himself at Jarod. Jarod held his lightsaber up in defense.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, a man in a black robe is watching Jarod's every move through a giant collection of monitors. under the hood, he looked exactly like Jarod but his eyes were glowing red. His name was Vezon, he was Jarod's "Darkness".

"You do not own these worlds, Jarod," Vezon said, "You've owned the speed force far too long! It's about time I show you how a true god wins in a war."

Suddenly, a breach opened behind him. Vezon turned around holding a sword made completely out of Negative Speed Force Energy, "WHO GOES THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Out of the breach came a man wearing a black hood with The Shadow's logo on the chest except it was purple and the eyes were shaped like lighting bolts, long pants, a metal mask that covered his whole face with purple lenses and a red scar across the right eye. and gloves. His body was covered in purple sparks like Zoom. In a voice sounding a lot like Kylo Ren, he said, "I do. I've waited a long time to meet you, Vezon."

Looking very concerned about this stranger, Vezon asked, "Who are you? How do you know who I am? And how did you get in here?"

"You may call me The Abyss, and I have come to form an alliance with you," he answered.

"An alliance? With me?" Vezon asked.

"For the past few years, I've been trying to dissect the speed force and harness its power." The Abyss answered, "But I've only been able to gain enough energy to travel this Earth and find you."

Still looking cautious, Vezon slightly lowered his blade, "I should just kill you right where you stand. But yet, something about you intrigues me. May I ask why I should trust you?"

"Because even without speed, I can be as equally threatening as you! I conquered my city single handedly! And I believe together we can take down our enemies, including that Jarod Taylor." The Abyss answered.

Now sounding interested, Vezon put down his sword, "You know that pathetic excuse for a god as well, hmm? How so?"

"You ask too many questions, but I know him because I killed his doppelgänger from my Earth." The Abyss answered, "I might as well show you who I am under my mask."

The Abyss pressed on the side of his helmet, causing it to disappear revealing the face of...QUENTIN ARGO!? Sort of. This Quentin Argo looked much meaner, and had a scar across his right eye like his mask.

"You look like one of the heroes from the Earth that The Strike was on earlier," Vezon recognized his face from one of his screens.

"You mean The Shadow? I am him, from another Earth," The Abyss explained, "I have the exact same midnight shadow powers that he does. But as I mentioned earlier, I am also trying to gain speed force abilities. Which is where you come in Vezon."

Vezon's eyes went wide in surprise, but then he just laughed, "You? Harnessing my powers? Now I am unsure if I should feel insulted or flattered. Even if I were to give you a glimpse of my powers, I would still have the exact amount of power I have, because no one can even have the same level as me, not even that pathetic Void boy, Specter, or his... opposite."

"Opposite?" The Abyss questioned.

"Regardless, I made an alliance with him and his council once, and it failed," Vezon explained, "And now after that massive battle between me and Taylor with his allies, Jarod had made me vulnerable to his greatest weapon, the Sword of the Speed Force. I barely managed to escape, and as long as I am here, my wounds will heal. Slowly."

Vezon then crossed his arms as he then asked, "So, what do I get from you in return for giving you Speed Force energy? Do tell, before I lose my patience."

The Abyss answered, "I will share my midnight shadow abilities with you. You will be able to use more than just speed to destroy him. I will help you heal with one of my machines at my base."

"Tempting offer, but there is one problem," Vezon said.

"Elaborate," The Abyss demanded.

"Taylor has extremely powerful allies," Vezon said, "And two of them are a dirty girl from a world of little horses named Sunset Shimmer and a stupid speedy animal called Sonic the Hedgehog."

"What!? How is that even possible? They are fictional characters!" The Abyss questioned.

"In your universe, maybe," Vezon replied, "But in another, oh, they are far too real. And they were able to help Jarod make me vulnerable with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and the Element of Harmony. I have underestimated those elements. They can truly possess untold powers of many universes. And I HATE them just as much as I hate that boy!"

"Well, we should start coming up with a plan to destroy them all," The Abyss said as his mask reappeared, "But first, a piece of your speed, and then we seal our deal."

Vezon put his finger on his chin and gave The Abyss' request some thought, and then he answered, "Very well. I will give you access to the Speed Force. But hear me out, if you make ONE single attempt of overthrowing me, I can take what power of the Speed Force I gave to anyone back, with a strong amount of their lifeforce, no matter how strong they are. Understand?"

"Of course, but don't be surprised if you do the same to me and I crush you," The Abyss responded, "I've had allies double cross me too."

Vezon then smirked, "Then here you go, Abyss. Behold, the true power of the Negative Speed Force!"

Vezon held his hands up, and red speed force lightning with a black interior formed around them. He then held his hands towards the Abyss, and the energy started transferring its way into him. The lightning began to change colour from red to purple.

"I feel...I...feel...Faster and stronger!" The Abyss yelled out as Vezon stopped. He started running fast around the room.

Vezon smiled evilly, "I am actually glad you have found me, Abyss. So… what do you say? Partners?"

Vezon held his hand out to Abyss, and Abyss chuckled evilly, "Partners."

Vezon then let go of Abyss' hand as he then replied, "Hmm, perhaps it is now time."

"Time for what?" The Abyss asked.

Vezon slightly turned and held his arm out showing what he was talking about. There seemed to be some kind of energy tube with someone inside it. It was hard to see who it was, but on its chest was a strange ruby with a glow inside it.

Abyss examined the figure inside the tube, "Why does that thing look familiar?"

Vezon chuckled as he stepped towards the tube, and gave it a small knock, waking the figure up. Inside, the figure had one eye open, and it looked all red with a yellow iris.

The tube then slowly vanished and the figure was on its feet, "He shall take care of Jarod and his friends when he finds the right time. Wouldn't you agree… Infinite?"

"...Yes….." Infinite said with an ammonus tone.

Back on the battlefield, Rager was knocked right onto the ground with his fire sword broken in half. Jarod was out of breath as he panted, "Phew, that was pretty hard."

Jarod then slowly headed towards Rager, and held the lightsaber blade near him. Rager growled as he stared at Jarod in the eye with anger from his voice, "Damn you, Strike. One day, Lord Doomer will be avenged, and any new hero that serves the Illusionist will die!"

Jarod chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard that line before, and all those who said it were wrong. You're not the first, and you won't be the last."

Jarod then turned his lightsaber off, leaving Rager confused, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to kill me?"

Jarod put his lightsaber away, "No. I won't. I'm going to let you go. You know you don't have to continue this way. You can take a different path. I can help you."

Rager rolled backwards on the ground onto his feet as he laughed, "Ha! You fool! You have so much power like a god in you, yet you only use it to merely wound and you give your foes mercy? I'm disappointed in you… and disgusted. You even add insult to injury."

Jarod only stared at Rager. Rager then added, "Just make sure you keep yourself ready for what lies ahead of you, body. Because not too far away from here, one of those heroes are about to die."

Jarod's eyes widened in surprise, "What?!"

Rager chuckled, "That's right. Now you have a choice. Kill me and leave that person to die, or go save him and let me escape so I can come back stronger that you can possibly imagine."

Jarod clenched his fist as he growled, but then he rushed away to try and prevent the death of whoever Rager was talking about. Rager crossed his arms, "Poor boy. The compassion you posses is your weakness. And will be your downfall."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The Strike will return in New Age of Heroes: Cataclysm**


	6. Uniters of Team Nova (part 1)

An unknown amount of time has passed since the Superior Six fought Dark Red, but since then, they have been fighting crime to protect the city of Montreal. They all thought that Dark Red was gone forever, but then, one day... on a strange dark moon:

There was something falling from the sky, and it landed in a fiery blaze. Once the smoke from the impact disappeared, it turned out to be Dark Red, who was now all alone and powerless. He had black limbs, a dark silver chest piece and helmet, and glowing red eyes.

Dark Red looked at his surroundings, confused about where he was. The only things around him were white and grey mountains, with a sky shifting between red and black. He screamed in anger and annoyance, "Damn those miserable heroes! I was SO close to getting the blue core, and because of them, I LOST EVERYTHING!"

He started walking around, trying to find shelter when he found a cave. "I especially can't believe I was defeated once again by that stupid portal robot! I swear if I see one more thing get in my way, I'll-"

Suddenly, out of the cave came a monstrous beast with four arms, armour and long claws. It had glowing red eyes on the side of its head, and had horns like mammoth tusks. It had a hunchback and backwards knees. It approached Dark Red and sniffed him.

"BOW TO ME, MY NEW SERVANT!" Dark Red told the beast and pointed at it.

The beast roared at Dark Red and made him jump back. As the beast approached him, Dark Red pulled out his staff and arm cannon. The beast jumped on him, but Dark Red escaped its grasp by stabbing it in its upper left arm. After many clawing and slashes, the two of them were in an arm lock, "Enough of this!" Dark Red said as the beast roared in his face. He charged up a punch and sent the beast flying into the side of a giant rock, defeating it. As it got up, Dark Red pointed the blade side of his staff at it.

"Now do you understand the true meaning of our differences?" Dark Red asked.

"Yes...my new master," The beast answered in a quite snake voice.

"Good!" Dark Red said, and then asked, "Now, do you or anyone else around here know anything about portals?"

The beast nodded yes.

"Then I'm gonna need your help getting back to the planet, Earth in order to fulfil my destiny!" Dark Red told, "Are there more creatures like you here?"

The beast nodded yes again.

"In that case," Dark Red said, "assemble an army of them! I'm going to need new minions to do my bidding!"

"Yes...my new master," The beast answered, followed by a loud roar to call the rest of its pack.

Dark Red turned around and saw many of them coming his way, "A whole army of beasts! YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back on Earth, it was a dark and starry night in Downtown Montreal, but there was a motorcycle chase happening on the highway. There was a rebellious robot with a fire themed doom-cycle. It was being followed by non other than Jornova, who full robot body of silver armour with blue limbs. He had one glowing eye that changed colours based on his current emotions. He has the ability to open portals. He was riding in his own motorcycle giving chase.

"Pull the doom-cycle over!" Jornova demanded as he got closer.

"No!" The rebel robot said.

Jornova's motorcycle got closer, "You will!"

The rebel robot drove faster and turned around. Jornova summoned a portal wall to stop it.

"What, how did you do that?!" the rebel robot asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jornova said as he stoped his motorcycle. "It's just a natural thing that I've had for a while."

"You arrogant robot!" the rebel robot said, "I'll show you a thing or two!"

It drove fast past Jornova, causing him to fall of of his motorcycle, "Now YOU are the one who's pulled over," he charged at Jornova with his doom-cycle to run him over.

"Hold it right there!" said an unfamiliar voice. It shot a red beam at the robot, causing it to freeze in place.

"Phew," Jornova got up and summoned a portal in front of the robot. When the effect wore off and the doom-cycle drove into the portal, it fell and crashed into the top of a building.

Jornova turned around and saw 3 robots that looked like him. One of them had armour similar to Jornova, but his colour scheme was gold and navy blue. Another had green and grey armour that seemed to look like it were made out of rocks, vines, and tree roots. The last one had silver chest armour, but the rest of his armour was white and his helmet had wings on top.

"Thanks for saving me," Jornova said, "Who are you three?"

"We meet again, Jornova," The gold and navy blue robot said.

"What?" Jornova asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you remember us, brother?" The white robot asked.

"We have served and fought by your side for thousands of years," the grean and grey one said, "right Jornova?"

Jornova started to loose trust in them, "I see what you're trying to do."

"Do what?" the three of them asked.

"You're trying to trick me into doing a news interview, AND I HATE BEING IN THE NEWS!" Jornova said.

"What?!" the white robot freaked out.

"No, that's not it at all!" the gold and navy blue robot said.

"Don't lie," Jornova told them, "You guys must have seen me and the Superior Six defeat Dark Red a while back, and want to know what I've been doing since then. And that is not happening!"

"Guys," the green and grey robot whispered, "I don't think he remembers us."

"He must of lost his memory chip when we sent his helmet into that portal," the gold and navy blue robot guessed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jornova asked, "And why do you three look exactly like me?"

"Because... we ARE YOU, Jornova!" the gold and navy blue robot answered.

"No, you're not!" all four of them said at the same time, causing Jornova to gasp.

"I knew you were gonna say that," the gold and navy blue robot told him.

"No, you didn't!" all four of them said at the same time again, making Jornova gasp again.

"And I knew you were going to say THAT!" the gold and navy blue robot told him, "See, you are not so different more than I am you."

"It's you and I!" all four of them said at the same time AGAIN, and Jornova just gave up and believed it.

"Perhaps you have lost your memory chip," the gold and navy blue robot said.

"What's a memory chip?" Jornova asked.

"It's the source of your true memory," the green and grey one answered.

"So, does that mean I was never human all this time?" Jornova asked.

"I'm afraid not," the gold and navy blue robot answered.

"The Illusionist didn't tell me that part of the story," Jornova said.

"Oh, I know him!" the white robot said, "He's a funny superhero who-"

"-Got locked up in a holding facility by police forces," the green and grey robot cut in, "Their nuts doing that to him!"

"You all saw that in the past," Jornova said, "If you guys really are me from the future, you must be stuck in this time period."

"Now you're getting it," the white robot said.

"Well I still have no memory of what happened many decades ago," Jornova reminded them.

"No need to worry about that," the gold and navy blue robot told, "Now that were all together, we can begin the quest for your memory chip."

"Well, since you guys know Illusionist too, then I'll trust you guys," Jornova said, "But first, I wanna know you're names."

"Good call!" the gold and navy blue robot said, "Let us introduce ourselves." He pointed to the green and grey one, "THIS is Treenova: controller of order. He can move the balance of nature." He pointed to the white one, "And THIS is Skynova: controller of space. He has the power to change gravity. Finally, there's me. I am Technova: controller of time. I have many different ways to do so, including moving forward and backwards in time, speeding up time, slowing down time. Speaking of time, we must get going before your memory chip ends up in the wrong hands."

The robots held hands and Technova yelled, "FAST FORWARD!"

They end up inside the remains of a destroyed castle surrounded by dark clouds. At the center of the room was Jornova's memory chip on top of a pedestal.

"Whoa," Jornova said, "Is that it?"

"Yup, it's all yours," Technova told him, "Go get it."

"Ok," Jornova responded as he walked towards his memory chip. But as he was about to grab it, a beast showed up and crushed the other three.

Jornova turned around, "Guys?!"

A shadowy figure swiped Jornova's memory chip, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That laugh..." Jornova thought before something attacked him from behind, deactivating him in the process.

* * *

An uncertain amount of time later:

* * *

Jornova's systems were finally turning back on, and as he woke up he found himself and the rest of the team inside a prison cell.

"Where are we guys?" He asked.

"Jornova, you're finally awake!" Technova said.

"To answer your question, we are trapped inside a mysterious space ship," Skynova answered.

"And this is a bad place for us to remain," Treenova added.

"Why is that?" Jornova asked.

Before anyone could answer, the sound of echoing footsteps caught their attention. They saw someone walking towards them, it was Dark Red rocking some new jet black armour. Jornova was in complete shock.

"Hello...portal bot," Dark Red said, "remember me?"

Jornova began to stutter, "D...D..D.D.D.D...D..D.D..Dark Red!?"

"That's right, it's me!" Dark Red answered, "Like my upgrade? It seems you've gotten a bit of an upgrade yourself, I see."

"Yeah, so what!" Jornova responded with slight embarrassment, "Anyways, how are you here? Elec-teen and The Shadow helped me defeat you and send you to the unknown!"

"Well, you did," Dark Red answered, "but that's not where the story ends. After you and your stupid human friends defeated me, I was trapped on a strange planet in another dimension until I was able to create portals of my own. Thanks to you, I have something even more powerful to back me up on my attack!"

"And that would be?" Jornova asked.

"Them!" Dark Red answered as a bunch of beasts appeared behind him.

"OH NO, NOT THE BEASTS!" Jornova said with fright, "You've got them under your control!?"

"That's right," Dark Red answered.

"Well, I won't let you get back to Earth!" Jornova told him as he was about to teleport out of the cell. But when he tried to open a portal, nothing happened.

"Jornova, what's wrong?" Treenova asked.

"It's not working!" Jornova answered, "Someone must have-"

"Took your powers while you were asleep? Because that is exactly what happened," Dark Red cut him off.

"That's not cool, Dark Red!" Jornova told him.

"Oh, well I'm afraid it is for me," Dark Red told him back, "Because I'm going to use your powers to steal the blue core TODAY!"

Dark Red walked away laughing maniacally, while Jornova was banging on the bars.

"Grrrr...He got away!" Jornova said angrily, "We have to get out of here ASAP!"

"These bars are too strong for my gravity powers, it's no use," Skynova said.

"And I can't control time in this state either," Technova said.

"But we need help!" Jornova said. Suddenly, there was a familiar laugh echoing in the room.

"That laugh...could it be?!" Jornova wondered.

"Yeah, I think it is," Technova followed.

A hologram of a man appeared in front of them. It was of The Illusionist, "Surprise!"

"THE ILLUSIONIST!" the four robots cheered.

"Hello Jornova," The Illusionist said, "I see you've gotten yourself in a bit of a sticky situation."

"Tell me about it," Jornova said, "'Dork Red' took my powers and is going to use them to recreate his old scheme."

"Ha, good one, 'Dork Red'!" Illusionist chucked at the pun.

"Why are you here?" Treenova asked.

"I'm here to get you guys out of here," Illusionist answered.

"But you're a hologram," Skynova questioned.

"But this more than just any hologram," Jornova explained, "He can use his tricks to turn me back into my regular self again."

"That's right," Illusionist said, "Now stand back while I break the bars."

They did so and The Illusionist used his magic to get rid of the bars, "Open Sesame! Good luck out there, you're gonna need it!"

"Excellent!" Technova said.

"Now let's go get my powers and my memory chip back!" Jornova said as the team ran as fast as they could.

* * *

 **A note from BMG Studios:**

Greetings readers!

Sorry if it's been a while but I have been having a bit of struggles with what direction for the shadow 2 to go in, as well as 3 other stories I'm working on. 1 of them being my own work while the other 2 are collaborations with Sandstorm-Books.


End file.
